Endoscopes, which accommodate a bipolar energy source and which deliver the electrosurgical radiofrequency within a saline medium, are known in the art. However, interruption of the irrigation flow in such endoscopes may cause severe thermal injury to the surrounding tissues. Moreover, utilization of the preferred irrigating media, physiologic 0.9N saline, with an endoscope using a standard monopolar energy source is not feasible because a substantial portion of the radiofrequency energy from an electrosurgical generator unit, (ESU), to the endoscope, is dissipated within the ionic nature of the sodium chloride. To avoid dissipation, more non-conducting irrigation solutions are used such as water, glycine or sorbitol. However, these latter solutions may cause hyponatremia. Thus, use of monopolar energy has fallen out of favor with most endoscopic surgeons, whether they are performing urologic, gynecologic, arthroscopic or laparoscopic procedures.
In addition, endoscopes to date are not adapted to act as combined diagnostic and therapeutic instruments, and endoscopes that utilize a radiofrequency energy source generally require a ground-dispersive pad. These ground pads increase costs and may cause flesh burns.